


Dominance training

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: The tricky thing about having a wolf, especially an alien one that appeared to be sentient in his own right, was dominance.Prompt: Krolia/Keith/Blue





	Dominance training

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More utter filth! (And yeah I have more Krolia content planned)  
> But yeah, Hi! I’m slowly working through current WIPs, so that’s a little slow going but I want to see if I can get a little more consistent with updates!

The tricky thing about having a wolf, especially an alien one that appeared to be sentient in his own right, was dominance.

Blue, by instinct, had a pack mentality.

Keith and Krolia did not.

Clueing into this, Keith supposed it’s only natural for Blue to think himself as pack Alpha.

The behavior started out small. Little acts of posturing such as Blue resting his head atop Keith’s as they sat by the fire. Or Blue pushing Keith down with his paws as Keith tried to sleep.

Then the root reared it’s head.

Keith awoke to jostling. Something was moving against him, but he couldn’t tell what it was, brain fogged by sleep.

As he awoke he realized it was Blue, standing - or squatting - over Keith. Humping him. Very specifically, humping Keith’s ass.

Keith’s eyes shot wide open and he spun around, pushing Blue off him. He felt a flash of regret as Blue turned wide puppy eyes on him.

“No!” He tried to keep his voice firm but quiet, as to not wake Krolia. “You can’t do that.” Blue’s ears flattened against his head in shame and he turned to walk off, leaving Keith blinking in shock.

 

It happened again the next night. Keith awoke, cursing his body’s ability to always end up on his stomach as he slept.

He lay for a bit longer than he should have, frowning at the ground as he felt Blue’s hips rocking against the swell of his ass.

It definitely didn’t feel bad. But he quickly shook off that train of thought.

He turned, pushing Blue away more gently.

“Hey. What did I say about doing that?” He asked, trying his best to give Blue a disappointed look.

Blue shrunk into himself, offering a small apologetic lick at Keith’s hand.

“Go lay down.” Keith told him, unable to help from giving his head a few scratches.

 

A week.

These nights went on for a week.

With Keith taking progressively longer and longer between waking up and pushing Blue away.

It got to the point where he decided he quite liked the feeling of Blue’s hardening cock sliding between his ass cheeks. It took everything in him not to buck his hips back up against Blue.

 

“What happened?” Krolia asked one day, an eyebrow raised as she leaned back against the cave wall. “He used to sleep next to you every night and now he seems like he doesn’t want to be near you.”

Keith’s face reddened.

“Well...he kinda...I’ve been waking up to him trying to hump me.” Keith admitted, staring at the ground.

“So you asserted your dominance?” Krolia asked.

“No. I don’t know if I want to. I’m fine with him thinking he’s a pack Alpha and all that-“ Keith trailed off, unsure of where he was going.

“Then why not let him?” Keith’s head shot up to stare at Krolia.

“What?”

“Why not just let him mount you?” She shrugged. “He won’t stop trying until you either put him in his place, which you’ve just said you don’t want to, or you let him mount you.”

“M-mount?” Keith repeated, not fully sure he was understanding.

“Let him fuck you.” Krolia clarified, as if it were casual to say such a thing.

“Oh! I hadn’t thought of...” Keith glanced over to where Blue lay at the mouth of the cave, turned away from them. “How?” He asked quietly.

“How what?”

“How do I let him...fuck me?” Keith was avoiding eye contact, keeping his gaze firmly on Blue as the blush filled his cheeks.

There was a long pause in the cave. Keith half expected Krolia to burst out laughing and say she was messing with him.

“Want me to show you?” She asked, the opposite of what Keith had been expecting.

He slowly turned to face her and saw nothing but a genuine offer in her eyes. He nodded, biting at his lip.

At his response she was moving over to him.

“Hands and knees.” She told him, sitting up on her knees to direct him. “And you’ll need your suit off for this.” He nodded, unzipping the dark fabric and kicking it off before falling to his hands and knees in front of her, a humiliating position, really. But it sent a flash of warmth through his gut.

Krolia reached for one of the bowls in a cut out shelf in the cave. It was full of plant oil harvested from these stalk looking things a little ways out from the cave.

She dipped two fingers into the bowl, coating them before placing it on the ground beside her.

Keith startled at the first brush of her finger against his opening, cold and wet.

“We do have to open you up for this to actually work.” She told him before slowly sinking a finger inside him.

Keith let out a stuttered breath, burying his face in his arm and spreading his knees a little wider.

“There you go. Relax.” Krolia’s other hand came to rest on Keith’s lower back while she worked her finger in and out of him.

One finger became two, twisting and scissoring inside him, stretching him out.

Keith found himself panting slightly, forehead resting against his arm on the ground.

“Three should be sufficient.” Krolia told him as she used her free hand to dribble more of the oil over her fingers and his ass. With that she wedged a third finger in, caressing at his walls until he relaxed enough for her to move them.

After a moment or so Krolia slowly removed her fingers, leaving Keith shivering at the cold and emptiness that hit him.

“Blue.” Krolia called. “Come here.” She nodded him over.

Keith pulled himself up, looking over his shoulder as Blue all but ran towards them. He was staring intently at Keith’s bent over form. Keith couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not but he could swear Blue’s mouth was watering.

Blue glanced between Krolia and Keith, receiving a nod from the former.

Keith gasped as Blue’s front legs wrapped around his middle.

He saw Krolia dip her hand in the oil before moving behind Blue.

He couldn’t see what was happening but he could hear Blue’s excited panting and wet noises.

“Ready, Keith?” Krolia asked. At his nod he felt the wet head of Blue’s cock push against his rim. It stretched him open as Krolia guided, throbbing, hot and large, much larger than Keith imagined. Keith bit down on his lip as Krolia pushed Blue’s cock farther, filling and stretching him more than her finger did.

“You alright?” She asked quietly, waiting for him to nod before she allowed Blue to bottom out. She held the two of them still for a moment. “You need to give him time to adjust.” Keith assumed she was speaking to Blue.

When she finally let go Keith was met with Blue pulling out, the tip of his cock nearly slipping out before his hips slammed forward, thrusting into Keith.

Keith cried out in both surprise and a sudden jolt of pleasure. Blue was big enough to brush his prostate teasingly with every thrust. He set a hard and fast pace, clutching onto Keith’s hips as the boy below him moaned and whimpered.

He hadn’t noticed Krolia at his side until her hand came to rest on his back, thumb rubbing soothing circles.

“You’re doing great. You’re taking him wonderfully.” She told him before moving her hand to his hair. Keith shuddered at the praise, pressing his hips back against Blue’s movements.

Blue all but flattened himself against Keith’s back, panting in his ear as he fucked into him.

Keith was normally on the less quiet side but Blue’s cock had him louder than usual, crying out with every slide of it inside him, moaning at every thrust into him with surprised gasps whenever it would brush his prostate.

“I-“ Keith began, struggling to think through a sentence. “-close!” That would probably have to do.

Krolia’s hand disappeared from his hair, moving down his side before he felt her finger trailing up his cock.

“Are you asking for more, Keith?” She asked, voice teasing, as she lightly pressed the pad of her finger against his tip, watching him jerk in response.

“Yes! More, please.” Keith cried out, desperate for release. Krolia’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly. The teasing rhythm set against Blue’s hard and fast pace had him choking on a sob.

“Faster-“ he pleaded, attempted to buck his hips. He heard a small laugh from Krolia before her hand moved in time with Blue’s thrusts, taking no time at all to finish Keith off.

He came with a shout, fingers digging into the ground and clenching around Blue. He fell forward, bracing himself just barely.

Blue took this as incentive to fuck harder, pulling uncontrollable loud noises from Keith, mixed with profanities and chants of Blue’s name.

He froze as he felt something pushing against him. With a start he realized it was Blue’s knot, Blue was knotting him.

The realization pulled an embarrassing whimper from him as he was filled with the need for Blue’s knot.

There was an audible noise as Blue slammed his knot into Keith, finding he couldn’t pull back out. He fucked into Keith shallowly but deeply as the knot expanded, pushing against Keith’s walls.

“Yes, yes, fuck.” He babbled. “Fill me-“

He got his wish when Blue came, spilling warm, thick cum into him, and a massive amount of it. Keith cried out as he felt Blue’s cum pushing deeper into him, deeper than he’d felt anything before. He nearly sobbed from relief as Blue continued to pump him full, thrusting weakly to push it all deeper.

When Blue was finished Keith found he was panting and his limbs were shaking, Blue’s knot had yet to go down and he could feel the cum sitting inside him.

“Good job.” Krolia’s hand came to rest on Keith’s stomach. Pushing down caused a squeak from Keith as he felt the cum shift. “I think you’ve properly established yourself as his bitch.” Her voice was warm and approving as she used her other hand to card her fingers through his hair. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

Keith nodded, unable to find the words. That’s absolutely what he wanted. He wanted Blue’s dominance over him, Blue’s control.

He whined softly as Blue pushed him down, laying on top of him seeing as he couldn’t go anywhere without hurting Keith.

He fell asleep easily, Blue’s weight on top of him, his warm breath in Keith’s ear and his knot in Keith’s ass, Krolia’s fingers in his hair.

Their time on the whale wouldn’t be so bad, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!! As always, reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous. (Comments are much appreciated, it’s always good to know whether people actually liked the fic or not)
> 
> Twitter: @ficsfrombeyond  
> Tumblr: Ficsfrombeyond


End file.
